


Fotogramas en Sidney

by Matsuokidoki



Category: Free!
Genre: Algo fluffy, M/M, Pareja ya establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuokidoki/pseuds/Matsuokidoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney resultó ser más bella bajo el manto de lluvia, y el agua se encargó de unirlos de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotogramas en Sidney

El tic tac del reloj empezó a hacerse cada vez más tenue conforme los rugidos provenientes del cielo iban cobrando fuerza y el agua de lluvia alcanzaba el asfalto con más empeño. La noche se había cernido hacía horas sobre la gran capital australiana.

Pronto, la luz de los relámpagos comenzó a colarse por las ventanas, iluminando los recovecos entre muebles y objetos de decoración, recordándole a Rin lo grandes y vacías que se sentían aquellas paredes entre las que residía. 

Y le irritaba más bien lo segundo.

Y es que su sentido de buen anfitrión y el hecho de que soñase despierto deleitado con millones de fotogramas mentales en los que el apartamento se llegaba hasta a encoger ante el barullo de las visitas lo había precipitado a alquilar un piso de casi 100 metros cuadrados en el corazón de Sidney.

Rin seguía sabiendo tratar adecuadamente a sus huéspedes, pero sí que había fallado en su idea acerca de quiénes serían sus visitantes. Hablando más concretamente, el visitante. Indagando un poco más, su pareja. De hecho, Haruka Nanase.

No es que le desagradase todo aquello. En absoluto. Tampoco que le sorprendiera. Rin dejó que su novio supiese que le esperaba cuando éste comprobó en primera persona que aquella cama era tan grande que ni aun tumbándose en el centro de ésta y extendiendo sus brazos al máximo llegaba a abarcar todo su ancho. Por no mencionar que, la primera vez que Haru apareció por allí, le hizo dejar media maleta intacta al tener siempre todo por duplicado. Dos pares de zapatillas de estar por casa, dos juegos de toallas, dos cepillos de dientes.

Aquel apartamento había tomado forma con el paso del tiempo bajo el molde de vivir en pareja que el propio Rin había grabado durante sus encuentros. Por eso no había rincón donde no pudiese mirar sin sentir que le faltaban cosas.

Tal vez se había mal acostumbrado, pero encontrarse sentado en mitad de aquella extensa cama, observando las vistas de Bennelong Point que la cristalera frente a sí le ofrecía, le traía recuerdos que no reparaba en engullir, inundado entre la nostalgia que le traían.

Se vio tan absorbido por ellos que casi podía sentir el tibio aliento del chico de ojos azules llegando de forma regular a su nuca, haciendo juego con aquel apresamiento entre sus piernas y sus brazos que se erguían desde atrás para rodear su cintura, dejando despreocupadamente las manos afianzadas sobre su abdomen. Agradecía que no hubiese más que el final de unas sábanas mal enredadas en sus pies entre ellos, porque le hacía ser más consciente de que eso no era fruto de la vigilia. Que el calor del otro cuerpo traspasando al suyo, la melodía de su respiración resonando cerca de su oreja derecha o el tacto de sus piernas allá donde sus manos decidían pasearse, era real. Desde el cristal podía apreciarse el ir y venir de masas de gente que parecían no cansarse aun a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, él era ajeno a todo eso. Se encontraban en pleno Sidney y estaban rodeados del bullicio, pero sólo tenía constancia de la presencia del otro, esmerándose en sentirla, en disfrutarla a tantos niveles como pudiese.

El cielo tuvo compasión aquella noche, y un sonoro trueno lo sacó de aquella ensoñación con tal fuerza que incluso rebotó en la cama del respingo. 

Casi lo agradece, pese al susto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las noches que ha pasado en vela, con los ojos tomando la forma de dos rendijas mientras dejaba volar su mente en la cantidad de recuerdos que acumulaba con Haru, dejaron de poder contarse con los dedos de las manos y de los pies juntos. Y tenía una gran retentiva que le prometía que haría lo posible por hacerle trasnochar tantas veces como quisiera.

Dando esa noche también al sueño por imposible, inclinó su brazo hasta alcanzar su móvil olvidado en la mesita de noche. Era tarde. Era muy tarde, y en Japón había tan solo una hora de diferencia. Pese a eso, decidió acabar con la inquietud que se había afianzado en su estómago ante las ganas de dedicarle unas palabras a su novio, con la confianza de que aquello sería una vía de alivio ante las sensaciones que le embargaban.

Tendrías que ver esto, menuda tormenta! Los truenos son tan fuertes que no me dejan dormir…

Seguro que tú ya llevarías un rato en la terraza mojándote como aquella vez, jeje

Sidney es más bonita bajo la lluvia. Quizás sí tenías razón.

Espero que al menos tú sí puedas dormir esta noche.

No era suficiente.

Te echo de menos, Haru.

Pese a que sus dedos amagaron en continuar escribiendo, no encontró ninguna frase con suficiente sentido para que su receptor fuese capaz de entender de lo que estaba hablando. Las palabras habían dejado de ser suficientes para expresar todas las emociones que poco a poco se arremolinaban en su pecho, y tras casi dos horas traqueteando con el aparato en sus manos, lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio, sin enviarle nada más.

Como si los pies le pesaran, se fue prácticamente deslizando por el suelo hasta llegar a la cocina tras sopesar que tal vez una infusión relajante le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas. Lejos de ese propósito y nombrando culpable a su baúl de recuerdos mentales que había dejado abierto por enésima vez, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. Al fondo estaba el salón, y en él había un sofá cuya rinconera, casi amoldada con la silueta del Nanase, debía permanecer intacta a resguardo de todos aquellos cojines. A la izquierda de Rin, la nevera decorada entre miles de post it de recordatorios y algunos que otros bocetos de la ciudad que vagamente habían sido trazados por Haru y que éste aún no sabía que Rin conservaría. A su derecha, el otro taburete, el de color blanco, donde Haru solía desayunar entre ligeras cabezadas que iban a parar a su hombro.

Sí. Allá por donde pasease su mirada estaban los resquicios de Haru. Aquellos que adoraba en su esencia y a la vez maldecía por aumentar, todavía más si cabe, el deseo de tenerle ahí y de poder dejar de recurrir a los carretes de fotos de memorias para crear otros nuevos.

Bebió su infusión de un par de sentadas. No es que ya se sintiese preparado para caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero al menos algo consiguió deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Regresó a su habitación, deteniéndose frente a la cristalera que le mostraba, entre el vaho de la lluvia, las opacadas luces de la ciudad y de los intermitentes relámpagos sobre el mar. El ritmo del gentío parecía haberse reducido a cero, producto de las altas horas de la madrugada y del temporal que no parecía querer arreciar. Curiosamente, esas dos cosas eran algo que fascinaban tanto a Rin como a Haru, pero el primero se preguntó si el segundo encontraba bella esa ciudad por las mismas razones que él proclamaba.  
El frío lo obligó a volver a la cama y seguir disfrutando el espectáculo desde ahí, y en algún momento volvieron a invadirle los recuerdos de su vida con Haru. Mezclando fotogramas mentales con otros más vívidos y reales, enrolló un carrete con el que, al sucumbir finalmente al sueño, pudo esbozar una sonrisa agridulce.

 

 

La claridad del mediodía le trajo de vuelta de su vigilia. Tuvo que entornar los ojos y tratar de enfocar un poco mejor la vista para darse cuenta de que el cielo seguía del mismo color gris oscuro con el que se despidió el día anterior.

Esclareciendo los hechos del día anterior, casi se disloca el hombro al lanzar su brazo despedido en busca del móvil cuando recordó los mensajes que envió esa noche, suspirando unas cuantas veces ante la desilusión de no encontrar ninguna notificación de la persona que esperaba. 

Pronto, ese sentimiento empezó a tornar en una repentina preocupación. Ya sabía que su novio no solía recurrir al uso de aparatos tecnológicos más que cuando acordaban una hora determinada para hablar, pero también el tiempo le había enseñado a éste a tener cierta atención y sensibilidad a la hora de responder a los insistentes mensajes que el Matsuoka se dedicaba a enviarle. Y ninguno de los dos tenía entrenamientos durante esa semana como para utilizar algo así como excusa. Tampoco recordaba que le hubiese mencionado ninguna escapada con Makoto, ni con sus padres. 

No se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando una voz robotizada le respondió cuando se apresuró a llamarle, avisando de que estaba fuera de su alcance. Chasqueó la lengua unas cuantas veces, renuente a moverse de la cama y a apartar su mirada del móvil hasta que su chico le diese señales de vida. 

Para cuando la irritación al sentirse olvidado iba ya perdiendo la batalla contra la preocupación que amenazaba a los dedos de Rin a llamar a todos sus contactos que se encontrasen en Japón en aquellos momentos, la pantalla del móvil se iluminó ante la llegada de un mensaje.

-Por supuesto que Sidney es más bonita bajo la lluvia.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Te he llamado ochocientas veces.

-Las tormentas son increíbles.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

-Pero preferiría estar mojándome en tu terraza…

Su paciencia estaba siendo colmada, y estaba luchando por no llamarle de nuevo ante el riesgo de reventarle un tímpano con el volumen que podría emitir su voz en aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Haru?

-Haru…

Pero Haru se había callado, y desde el otro lado Rin pudo intuir que el chico estaba corriendo. Afinó algo más el oído al escuchar menos ruidos de fondo. Y de pronto…

-Ábreme.

-¿Qué?

El sonido del timbre resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes, además de a través de aquel pequeño altavoz. Y a Rin no pudo importarle menos el móvil cuando procesó la idea en su cabeza y corrió a toda prisa a través de aquel estrecho pasillo para abrir la puerta principal.

Se topó con Haru. Con una preciosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Una de esas que sólo él conocía y atesoraba en sus más preciados recuerdos. De esas que sólo aparecían cuando Reencuentro, Rin y Agua formaban la combinación perfecta de lo que Haru amaba.

-Yo también te echaba de menos

Y un abrazo desesperado acompañado de un beso que atrajo al huésped dentro del apartamento que éste ya conocía tan bien. De ese apartamento que estaba moldeado de un poco de la esencia de Rin, de un poco de la esencia de Haruka, pero que con ellos nunca podría hacerse grande. Ni vacío. 

-Bienvenido.

 

Aquel era un lugar al que podían llamar hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inicialmente iba a ser un drabble, pero la inspiración se ha apoderado de mí y ha salido esto. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo así, por lo que he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo.  
> Espero vuestros comentarios! ^^


End file.
